Into The Unexpected
by Princess Muffin
Summary: I shall leave you with these words: situations must be understood before accusing someone of a crime, people change, and love and friendship can be found in the most unexpected places.” HPDM Slash. FUTURE MENTIONS OF MPREG! T now, will go up later on
1. Prologue

Summary: What to future holds is a mystery. Those who are friends may be enemies, those who you once fought against, may fight along side you, and those who you hold nothing but resentment for may be the ones that you hold most dear to your heart.

Warnings: SLASH, and MPREG in later chapters, I will not accept flames for something I have warned you against. If you do not like either of these concepts, please don't read this.

Disclaimer: This applies to this chapter as well as every chapter here on out. I do not own any of the characters that are featured in the Harry Potter books. I only own the plot line to this story and this story only.

Prologue

"Students, please sit down." McGonagall's voice alerted the students to her presence. The students all sat at there house tables wondering what exactly was going on. Earlier the day all sixth and seventh years were told to meet in the Great Hall at 2 P.M. sharp for an important meeting.

"Now, that I have your attention, I will start this meeting off. The headmaster and I have called you hear today to tell you about a wonderful opportunity that the ministry of magic has seen fit to give you. Most of you know about the creation of the Tempus Navigare, or the Time Traveling Portkey."

By now every student was listening intently to everything there professor was saying. Information on the Tempus Navigare and its purpose had been released that summer in the Daily Prophet. "Although it has been tested and we are assured that it completely safe to use, the Ministry would like to further test this new devise to ensure it is absolutely ready to be used by the wizarding world." She continued. "Because of this need for further testing, they have allowed us to send the sixth and seventh year students 18 years into the future using this device."

All around the hall people started talking excitedly about the news they had just been told. "May I have you attention please." The voices in the hall became silent as Professor Dumbledore stood at the front of the hall. "This will be a great opportunity for everyone. But there are a few things that you must do while on your visit to the future. First off, you will be there for the remainder of the school year, which means you will still be attending classes as you would if you were here. You will be returning two days before the end of school so we can make sure you are all safe and give us time to take care of any problems that may arise upon your return.

"In addition, every month you will write a one foot essay on what you have learned about the future and about your future selves and families." The students throughout the hall sighed in irritation. "Ah yes, you didn't think it would be all fun and games now did you?" he chuckled. "There are also a few other things you should be aware of. We do not want to interfere with the natural course of our lives. One must make decisions using what they have learned and what they feel is right. Therefore, to ensure that our futures stay the same upon your return, you will forget most everything you have been told in the future. I know thins may be disappointing, but you must understand, If you were to remember everything of the future, you may not make the same 

decisions, and that would have dire consequences. You will however remember what you have learned in your classes as well as a few other things. Please do not try and mess with the course of fate. On another note, every decision you make in the future will be of great significance to. If you break the rules that have been given to you, either by me or those of the future, you will be severely punished.

"On a lighter note, I do hope you have a good trip, and be sure to make wise decisions. I shall leave you with these words: situations must be understood before accusing someone of a crime, people change, and love and friendship can be found in the most unexpected places." With that said he sat back down and Professor McGonagall stood back up.

"Your stuff has already been sent, so you do not need to worry about that. You will be leaving in 10 minutes time. You will be arriving there at the beginning of their welcoming feast at which time the rules you will abide by will be explained. Enjoy your trip."

As soon as she was done talking the students started to chat once again, as they stood up and went to the lines they were supposed to be in to receive their portkey.

"Isn't this exciting Harry. I can't wait." Hermione Granger said to her black haired friend.

"Oh yes, just wonderful." A cold voice from said behind them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around to see the sneering face of Draco Malfoy. "But I must ask you Potter, aren't you worried about showing up 18 years in the future only to find out that your dead?" The Slytherins behind Draco all laughed.

"Shove off, Malfoy. If anyone would be dead in the future it would be you." Ron Weasley sneered at the blond haired boy. After saying that Ron, Hermione and Draco's Slytherin groupies all left to their lines, leaving Harry and Draco alone.

"Do you think it will be better in the future? The fighting, I mean, will it still be going on?" Harry spoke for the first time, gazing hopelessly at Draco.

"I don't know, Potter." Draco said smiling a little at the boy in front of him. "I didn't know you wanted to end the fighting. If I had known that, who knows, maybe we would be friends right now." Harry laughed and smiled back.

"Don't exaggerate." Harry examined Draco. "You've changed." Harry stated.

"You've changed me." Draco replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked the boy truly lost as to what he had done to bring out this side of Draco's personality, when all he had seen in the past was the nasty Slytherin who hated him and his friends.

"You'll see in time." Draco said and walked away, leaving Harry alone to join his friends in line. As Harry took hold of the portkey, he only hoped that whatever the future held for him, he would finally be happy.

A/N: Tempus Navigare is Latin for Time Sail or Time Travel


	2. In Times Unkown

Harry looked around him at the different faces of the future. He was surprised to see how many people looked like his friends. As he continued his scan he spotted a shock of red hair at the Slytherin table and wondered which Weasley had gotten themselves placed in the 'house of the enemy' as Ron once called it. Harry smirked and turned his attention back to the front of the great hall as Professor McGonagall started speaking.

"Welcome students from the past and of the present. If everyone would please take a seat at his or her house table we can get the rules out of the way and start eating." The aged women gestured for everyone to be seated and then commenced with the rules. "And finally," she stated after a while of talking, " our visitors of the past will only be here so long, so please make the most out of their time here. And yes, I know you are all dying to know so here you go: Quiditch tryouts are open to EVERYONE that is a second year or older. That includes those people from the past.(1) Enjoy your meal." And with that she sat down and the hall broke into a mass of chatter and merriment.

"Roya, can I see your summer work for transfig?" Harry heard a boy ask. He looked up form his meal to look at the two people sitting across from him at the table. The first was a boy with brown hair and pale yellow eyes that were laced with flakes of blue. He was well built and looked to be about sixteen. His face had a rough look to it, but he looked quite handsome regardless.

"God don't you ever do your own work? What were you doing all those hours we spent in the library?"

"Staring at you!" he said with a laugh.

"Here" The second person said with the beginnings of a smile gracing her somewhat pointed face. She had blonde hair that fell just above the center of her back. She had grey eyes but with closer inspection, Harry noticed specks of emerald green in them. She reminded Harry quite a bit of Malfoy. Looking over at Harry for the first time the girl smirked. "Enjoying the view?" she asked. Harry smirked in reply. Oh yes, she was definitely a Malfoy.

"Oh yes, it's not very often you see something as freakish as the sight before him you know." Another younger looking boy said from besides Harry.

"Oh shut up Josh." The girl said and turned to Harry again. "I guess we should introduce ourselves, huh? I'm Roya," she gestured to the brunette next to her, " this is Christopher Lupin, not to be confused with Kris, who you will most likely meet later, and that," she pointed to the boy next to Harry, "It's name is, obviously, Josh." She introduced.

"It's nice to meet you. You probably already know but, I'm Harry, this is Ron ant that's Hermione." He stated pointing to his friends accordingly. They both nodded and continued the conversation that they were having with Seamus. "So what year are you in?"

"Roya and I are both sixth years, but Josh is in third year." Chris answered. "You're a seventh year right?"

"Yeah. So, Lupin you said? Obviously, Remus is your father but who is your mum?" Harry asked. At this point Ron and Hermione turned and joined their conversation.

"Nymphidora Tonks, now Lupin. Her and my father got married right after the war." Chris said.

"Really? Remus and Tonks, never saw that coming!" Ron exclaimed. Roya laughed.

"How could you not. From what dad says, they practically undressed each other with their eyes every time they were in the same room." She laughed harder.

"Hullo, these are my parents you're talking about here. I don't need to hear this." Chris cried.

"Whatever! So, Roya, what about your parents? Who are they?" Hermione asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She stated simply.

"I'm sure I wo-"

"Hermione was cut off by the doors opening and admitting two people who were engaged in a heated conversation."

"Why are you narrating what happens?" Josh asked Roya. Just then the doors opened and admitted two people who were engaged in a heated conversation. A very loud and heated conversation.

"Right on time." Roya smirked.

"It isn't my fault. He was there before you walked in the room. You can hardly blame me for his disappearance, especially when I was distracted by-" a black haired man said.

"Distracted or not you lost him! I fail to see how this isn't your fault Potter!" The blonde man countered.

"Roya, Daniel, Even please come here." The older version of Harry Potter stated while running a hand through his hair. Said children stood up from their respective tables, two Slytherins and two Gryffindors, and walked over to the two men.

"What do you suppose that's about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry replied.

* * *

"Hello. Who are you?" a boy with blonde hair asked Draco as he at down at the Slytherin table.

"My name is Draco, and who are you?" Draco replied looking the boy over.

"Names Daniel, most people call me Danny, theough my father hates that. He fells that Daniel is my name and that Danny makes me sound so, how does he put it, un-sophisticated?" Danny said.

"Well I agree with your father, he's right you know." Draco stated.

"You would, considering you are my father." Danny waited for the shock to sink in.

"I'm y-your father?" Draco stuttered.

"Haha. Yup!"

"Malfoys don't say yup." Blaise said as he sat down next to Draco smiling at the boy across the table. "Unless, that is, you are not all Malfoy?" Danny looked at Blaise critically.

"How did you-"

"Your eyes. They sort of give you away to anyone who is observant enough to look." And indeed, his eyes were not those of a Malfoy. Yes they had grey, but only very little. His were a bright emerald green, rimmed with grey.

"Wait, then who may I ask is your mother." Draco asked getting back into the conversation.

"No mother." Danny replied.

"But how-"

"Two fathers, let me fully introduce myself. My name is Daniel Malfoy-Potter, the eldest son of Harry and Draco Malfoy Potter." Danny smirked as Draco's face change form shock to surprise to horror, and then settled on content.

"Draco, you don't seem to be as upset about this as you should be." Blaise said after watching his friends' reaction.

"Hm, you and I both know I'm gay, and hey, Potter isn't that bad looking and I don't think it would be too terrible to spend my future with him. And don't even start on the 'but he's a Gryffindor' thing. "Draco smirked. "Sp you're the Eldest don? That means I have more Children? Who are they?"

"Well there is me, and my twin sister Roya, she a Gryffindor. And then there is Evan, a third year, who is sitting right down there," Danny pointed to a boy who looked exactly like Harry, sitting farther down at the Slytherin table. "He's currently talking to Krystal Weasley, just a random fact you might want to know, and then the youngest of our family is Ayden. He's only four."

"Where is Roya?" Draco asked looking over at the Gryffindor table.

"She is the one talking to Dad, er Harry, with the blond hair."

"Hot daughter, Malfoy!" Blaise said as the doors to the great hall opened, and two men walked in.

"Roya, Daniel, Even please come here." The older version of Harry Potter stated while running a hand through his hair. Said children stood up from their respective tables, two Slytherins and two Gryffindors, and walked over to the two men.

"Well. I'll see you guys back in the common room. Looks like my parents need me." Danny said as he got up to leave. "Bye."

* * *

The rest of dinner passed by quickly, the students getting to know more about their house mates, and making new friends.

As dinner ended, everyone filed out of the great hall and headed for their common rooms.

"So Potter how's your future faring for you?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear as he passed.

"Quite well, and yours?"

"Very interesting, to say the least," He smirked. "Although I must say I wish I was at the Gryffindor table, cause that is one fine daughter you have." He smiled. Harry looked at him questioningly. "Oh, she hasn't told you yet? Well, let me say you're in for one big shock." and with that he walked away towards the dungeons.

* * *

(1) I felt like putting that there so I wouldn't have to explain it later, makes the story go faster!!

A/N I am going to revise the prologue before I start on chapter two, so look out for when I finish that! I shpuld be able to post at least one chapter a week now so that should make you happy!

I know I promised Saturday, but hey, give me some slack. I promised that on Thursday, on Friday my dad bought me guitar hero, and my brother gave me his really big TV to play it on!! Then on Saturday I had a swim meet and when nI got home my brother told me that he gave me his X-Box and all the games for it, so I had plenty of distractions.

Evan, Krystal, Ayden, and more Characters will be introduced more in depth in chapters two and three so no worries there. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me!

Poll: What color should Ayden's hair be?

-black

-blond

-combination or black and blond

-other


	3. The First Night

September 1st, 2015

"Seamus?" Blaise smiled, "I think I could live with that."

He was talking to a thin, tall, about 6'3", who had very pale skin. The boy, Jason Zabini, also had black hair and startling red eyes. Jason smirked at Blaise. Looking over at Draco he noticed the boy staring into the fire, a far away look in his eyes. "What's on your mind?" Jason asked the blond boy.

"I want to meet her." He stated simply. He looked up at Jason.

"I could bring her down here if you want." He replied.

"How? She's a Gryffindor. How would you get her into the common room?" Blaise asked.

"I have my ways. Evan, I going up to the Gryffindor common room. You want to come?" Jason said as he stood. Evan stood and walked over to him. "We will be back later."

* * *

Harry sat down on a couch next to the fire, when he reached the Gryffindor Common room. Most of the new first years stood in a corner not to far off from were he was sitting. They were told before they left dinner that they were going to have a meeting in the common room to go over a couple of rules and receive their rooming arrangements for the year.

A couple minutes later it seemed that everyone was there, but the prefects just sat there and looked around like they were just as confused as the first years. A thin, brown haired girl stood up and looked around the common room again be fore sighing, and addressing the rest of the group.

"Er, yeah, well, we don't quite have everyone yet but, I guess we will get the meeting started. My name is Jenny Abbott, I'm the Head Girl. So I guess we will start with the rules since your rooming arrangements ran out of dinner and haven't returned yet.

"To start off, the first and foremost important rule of the Gryffindor House, do not loose points, EVER! Oh, and if you are caught out after curfew, you will have to deal with me. And trust me, you will be dealt with the second you get back to the common room, and I am NOT a pleasant person after nine o'clock. Chris, would you like to take it from here?" The sixth year boy stood and smiled at her.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Chris. I have a couple of thi-" the door to the common room opened and cut off Chris's speech. Roya walked in holding a small boy in her arms, and behind her, a man with unruly black hair and bright green eyes, entered the common room.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to chase this brat down." Roya said. The brat in question squirmed out of her arms and ran over to Hermione, holding out his arm and waiting to be picked up. She looked at him for a second before setting him on her lap, were he snuggled up and fell asleep.

"Well, if we could continue, "Chris said and Roya sat down next to Jenny. "As I was saying to those of you from the future, every other weekend will be what we call, a family weekend. These weekends will be spent with your future you's and your children. This will be the time were you get to 

sit down and learn about your lives and also the time that you will get to ask any questions you have. The teachers have instructed that we tell you this; you are not to ask questions regarding your future selves while in the classroom. It will result in detention if you are caught doing so. So please don't, you will have plenty of time to talk about the subject. Anyway, It's starting to get late so, Roya, if you would give them there room assignments." Roya stood up and took a stack of paper from her bag.

"Okay, we should do this in an organized fashion, so I will start with the first years, when we call your name come up and grab your room." Roya handed half of the papers to Jenny and the room assigning commenced.

After the last people got there rooms, Harry watched Roya walked over to the man who had walked in with her earlier. They had a small conversation before the man handed her a bag and a blank piece of parchment. He gave her a hug and walked out of the room, while she put the parchment in her pocket and walked over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting.

"Sorry about him, he's been a little rowdy the last couple of days." Roya said. Picking the boy up from Hermione's lap and sitting him in her own. He woke up just long enough to look up at her and snuggle into her chest, before falling back asleep.

"Who is he?" Ron asked, examining the boy.

"Ayden. My little brother. He's four." Roya said and smiled. Ayden was a small boy. With pale skin and strawberry blonde hair that had hints of black in some spots. He was on the thin side but not so much that it looked unhealthy.

"He's cute." Hermione said. Looking him over. "Who was that man you were talking to earlier?"

"Which one?" Roya asked.

"The one in the common room. Well, now that you mention it, him, and the other one in the Great Hall at dinner. "

"Haha, can't believe you didn't recognize them. The one that came into the common room with me was the one and only Harry Potter, and the other one at dinner was the Future Draco Malfoy." She smiled.

"Malfoy, what's Malfoy doing at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Well he isn't exactly 'Malfoy' anymore, but he is a healer. He worked at St. Mungos for a couple of years, and then when Pomfrey retired and offered him the job running the hospital wing at Hogwarts, he took it.

"It didn't pay as much but, I guess he wanted to be close to his family. My brother Daniel and I were already at Hogwarts, and Evan was starting his first year when he got the job, and his husband worked as a professor here. So, it really wasn't that hard of a choice." Roya explained.

"Husband?" Ron asked smirking.

"Yes, husband. " Roya stated irritated.

"Haha, I always knew Malfoy was a poof."Ron laughed.

"So is Seamus." Roya stated. That shut Ron up. Well, almost. There was a few seconds of silence within the group the.

"WHAT?!" Ron shouted.

"Ron quite down." Hermione admonished.

"Yup, he's gay, and now goes buy Seamus Zabini. He is the, quite happy, husband of Blaise Zabini, and they have three kids, Jason, a seventh year, Josh, a third year, and Lily who is three." She said.

"Ooh, who are we talking about?" Josh asked walking up with the topic of their current conversation and two other boys, who were wearing Slytherin attire.

"Seamus, and his bed room adventures of the apparently not to distant future." Harry stated with a smirk.

"But, but, but, ZABINI?!" Ron stuttered, as Josh and the other three boys sat down.

"What is this about me and Bl-Zabini?" Seamus asked, looking at Josh.

"Er, surprise?" Josh said with an uneasy look on his face.

"You can't be serious."Seamus said but adopted a thoughtful look. "Never actually though it would last that long. Well, I guess it's better than Malfoy's predicament."

"Oops, no that territory is off limits for now." Roya said, giving the new comers a significant look.

"Daniel already told Draco, and Blaise knows about Seamus and himself as well for that matter." The older of the two Slytherins said.

"Yes but Draco is Draco. He probably jumped for joy when he heard the news." The younger Slytherin added. "My name is Evan, by the way, and he is Jason." Jason waved hello.

"It's getting late. We need to get back to our own territory, all this red is making me sick." Jason said standing.

"Welcome to my world." Roya said. She got up and handed Ayden over to Jason who took him into his arms. "Take him to the hospital wing. My father should still be there, and I know you have to go there anyway. I am going to walk then to the door and go to bed. Night guys." There was a chorus of good nights and the three left.

* * *

About an hour later Jason and Evan returned to the Slytherin Common room. They were both smiling and laughing at something. As they walked over, Draco noticed a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"It's not funny! It really hurt!" the voice, a girls, said. Suddenly there was a girl, about 5' 6", standing before him, smiling and rubbing her arm. "Hi, I'm Roya."

"Hello," he said, shaking the hand she held out. He looked at the boy she held in her arms. "Who is this?" He asked as the small boy hid in Roya's shoulder.

"That's Ayden." Daniel said walking up behind Roya. Draco looked at the four people who stood before him.

"Wow, this is real isn't it?" Blaise said sitting down on the couch.

"Very real." Evan said. They all sat down around the fire and shared small talking. Most of the questions were simply asked to get to know those around them a little better, before classes started and they had to focus on their school work.

* * *

A/N Okay so I promise that the chapters after this will get longer! I know I also promised this would be up on Sunday, but hey I only had 1,400 words written on Sunday! Today is not much better. I don't like this chapter.

So here is some random stuff. I am planning to write a chapter for every month so all of September will be one chapter, and so on. I was thinking that December would be two separate chapters. So I will only be updating once every two weeks, so I have enough time to write the chapters well and review them before I post them.

That is pretty much it! Sorry for the crappy chapter!

-Muffin


End file.
